Backstabbing
by JustANha
Summary: Soon after receiving his memories, Jack Frost decides against re-joining the Guardians, and instead, allies with Pitch with revenge in mind. However, the revenge is not on the Guardians, but the one least suspecting it, his new-found 'ally' Pitch. After all, it's not called backstabbing if you were never on their side in the first place.
1. Chpt 1: None but himself

**Disclaimer: **I own a sum of things but RotG is not one of them.

**A/N:** New story since I've been overindulging in MMO's non-stop and it's overheating my laptop- I've also wanted to write something for RotG because damn, it's an awesome movie. Prior knowledge to the movie is most likely required to know where it picks off. A bit of flashback for the first chappy, so bear with me. Review?

"**Shouting" **_"Flashback/ emphasized" _'Thinking'

* * *

"_Come on," The brown haired gently coaxed the younger child. He shifted his weight slightly and in response he felt the thin layer of freshly frozen ice ominously fracture beneath him. "Would I ever trick you?" He added mischievously after seeing the still terrified visage of his sister._

"_Yes!" The brunette replied, her voice laced with an undertone of panic, "You always play tricks!" She cried in response._

"_Just one step, you'll be fine." The girl glanced at her older sibling's encouraging face and shook her head, her legs wobbling unsteadily upon the thin layer of ice coated frozen lake. _

"_Jack! Jack! I'm scared…" She trailed off hesitantly as the small lines twisting along the ice beneath her became webs of small cracks surrounding her._

_Jack grit his teeth, more worried for the panicking girl then his own precarious position on the ice as he eyed his nearby staff- a straight, trusty wooden branch with a peculiar, but not entirely unusual hook at the end- and his eyes widened. "Hey," He told his sibling as playful and casual as possible in what he anticipated was a mildly reassuring tone, "Want to play a game?" _

_He stood up, legs trembling slightly on the slippery surface as he carefully manoeuvred from one foot to the other in what he hoped was recognisable as part of the game 'hopscotch'. Seeing her honey eyes light up in recognition, Jack beamed. He lunged at the staff and grasped it firmly, holding it out to the skater. "Come on now, it doesn't seem too hard now does it?" _

_She nodded in affirmation and steeled herself as she took one step, then another. As she moved her foot again she froze at the cracking sound beneath her and let out a terrified gasp as she felt a solid hook tug and fling her to solid ground. She cried out in relief as she eyed her brother smiling at her, the staff used to pull her to safety in hand._

"_See? All you had to do was believe." Jack commended her. "I told you that you could do i-" He was abruptly cut off as he made to stand, only to find the ice beneath him... no longer there, and in its stead, freezing water. Jack gave a stunned cry as he plunged into the cold liquid no longer able to clearly comprehend what was, or just had happened. _

"_JACK!" The young girl shrieked in terror as soon as she had seen him slip, yet he was unable to hear, the numbing water dulling his senses as he felt himself being engulfed by gaping darkness. _

_Yet, to his cold, unresponsive body, the darkness was almost welcome, and in a way, comforting as he let out one last bitter chuckle. 'At least she's safe.'_

* * *

Jack woke suddenly, his head jerking sharply from its resting position against the frozen wall, hands clenched tightly around the small semicircular prism that held his memories. Baby Tooth chirped as she observed the white-haired immortal.

He took a couple of minutes to fully process what had happened, he had saved his sister- he had a _sister_. He had a _family_. The revelation left him in a furry of emotions, he was not simply Jack Frost, he was not a nobody, not someone with no memories barring the lonely 300 years he spent in most isolation due to the fact no one, no child would see him.

Jack grinned as he recalled memories of his sister, her cheerful, every smiling face and angelic disposition. Jack paused to think, face a mask of intense concentration. _Her, his sister._ He thought harder, _her name._ What _was_ her name? Images grew fuzzy in his mind as he growled, what about his family? What about their names? He tried to think back to the time he sat down at Christmas with his family and the scene appeared clearly in his head, his mother's kind features and high cheekbones, his father's stern expression and soft tuft of brown hair. Yet it wasn't what he wanted. '_Their names,'_ He thought desperately, _'Why can't I remember their names?!'_

He buried his head in his hands, he was so close. Yet why? Here he was, left to himself (excluding the presence of Baby Tooth) and memories within his reach. So why was he still unable to remember their _names_? Jack let out a cry of pent up frustration.

"_Hey Jack?"_

_The boy looked up at his younger sister, perched comfortably on the couch beside the fireplace, "Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

_He reached up give her a hug as he ruffled her hair, earning an indignant squawk from her before replying, "Of course I love you too-_

Jack allowed his mouth to become a tight line as the memory became fuzzy before clearing up again.

_-you think I'd reply any differently?" He chuckled, receiving a shake of the head from his sister. _

"_Nup, but mum says it's nice to keep saying it because it keep people from being lonely."_

Jack gripped tighter onto the cylindrical tube as he heaved a sad sigh. "I really am a guardian, I was one from the start," he murmured to himself, "I was a guardian because watched over her and kept her from danger." He looked up at Baby Tooth before pausing, "MiM picked me to be a Guardian, and whether they like it or not I'm one of them now- a Guardian."

'_Yet would they want me back?'_ He winced, remembering the shattered fragments of the colourful array of Easter eggs, lying motionless and void of hope, _'All because of me.' _The recent falling out with the remaining Guardians was an accident, but despite that, undeniably his fault for getting side-tracked and taking too long. In addition they thought he was fraternizing with the enemy and liable to betraying them because of the missing Baby Tooth and evidence he had met with Pitch in that duration of time.

Yet, sitting at the bottom of a crevice (after surviving a fall that would have killed anyone else had they not been immortal) Jack found he could not care less. His ribs had a dull ache and his head was still disorientated from the memories he had regained, he was too tired and confused to correct the Guardians' misconception of where his loyalties lay.

Where did his loyalties lay? Nowhere, to no one but himself. But the Guardians didn't know that, and with his prolonged absence they would soon assume the worst- like him working alongside Pitch the entire time. A mischievous smile played on his lips as an idea came to him. It needed refinement to actually work but as a prank and ingenious plan he thought it was brilliant.

The Boogeyman wouldn't know what hit him, and neither would the Guardians.

But first he had a staff to fix.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone know what he's planning? If the summary wasn't obvious enough then it should be now. A lot of the flashback was improvised. Review and I'll update quicker, really, I will!


	2. Chpt 2: All I want is a deal

**Disclaimer:** I doubt anyone on this site would own any of the RotG characters or plot, but you never know.

**A/N:** A quicker update- thankfully not my usual one week or fortnightly update speed. It's also statistically proven reviews make me update faster, really. Review!

**"Shouting"** _"Flashback/ emphasized"_ 'Thinking'

* * *

It was night when Jack Frost and Baby Tooth reached Burgess, the small hometown of the former mortal-turned immortal was lit with activity and lights, distant chattering could be heard and the warm laughter of children echoed through the town.

Some 300 long years he had spent around Burgess, twisting and bending the ice and snow to his will, entertaining the kids that could not see him. Yet, coming back to the town felt different, it was _his_ hometown.

The blue-eyed teen (by appearance only, as he was far older) swept through the town with his friend, the Wind, and jumped in huge leaps from roof to roof, frost lacing over the tiles marking his presence and forming elegant spirals and patterns beneath his feet.

It was then he slipped.

Or as Jack liked to rephrase it, 'Misplacing a foot by an inch or two and with the worst, unfitting timing, unable to manoeuvre into a bodily position fit of taking another step before losing footing and falling as elegantly as possible into a carefully placed pile of fresh snow.'

After all, Jack Frost did not simply 'slip'- and certainly not on his own elemental forte of all things either.

Jack scowled as he dragged himself out of the snow and shook off his jacket, taking hold of his mended staff Jack was about to leave before he gave the house one last glare, and in doing so stopped to look closer. 'The house looks strangely familiar,' He concluded thoughtfully as he peered through the nearby window on the second floor. It was a quaint house-to be exact, it was a certain Jamie Bennett's house.

"Oh." Jack inched open the window to get a better view at the sleeping boy who upon further examination was shifting uneasily in his sleep. The boy let out a strangled cry as he pulled his plush closer to his chest. It was then the onlooker froze dead in his tracks.

Black sand danced in a sickeningly array around the once gold particles of the boy's no longer pleasant dream. Black mares reared their heads and their beady crimson eyes flashed menacingly as the dream mutated into a horrifying personification of the boy's worst fears, tauntingly circling around his head.

"Pitch…" Jack muttered darkly to himself as he hopped through the open window and stepped next to Jamie. He ran his hand through the black sand as if hoping to disperse it only to pull back in alarm at the twisting Nightmares who lunged at the extended hand.

"Jack Frost," A voice taunted as the shadows behind him morphed into a tall figure who could only be the Boogeyman.

Said Guardian whirled sharply on his heel to face the sneering creator of nightmares. "How nice to see you," the raven-haired figure greeted mockingly, "How was your lovely reunion with the Guardians? Or should I say, _remaining_ Guardians after the most tragic demise of Sandman?"

Jack glowered, "I wouldn't know. I'd hardly think they'd want to meet me anyway, no thanks to you."

"Still so resentful? Why, I thought that after giving back most of your memories you ought to be grateful." Pitch sneered.

The spirit's head snapped up, "What do you mean _most_ of my memories?" He demanded.

Pitch dismissed the question in favour of continuing, "300 years you were left alone. No-one to believe in you, still no-one believing in you even all these years later, remaining unseen, unheard, and invisible. 300 years the Guardians could have helped, told you how to wield your powers, shown you how to be more than just a myth or a legend, more than a mere _expression_. 300 years yet…they never did come and offer aid did they?"

It wasn't an accusation; rather, Jack knew it was a statement. It riled him up but it was true. "They came though, centuries late but they still came. I was chosen to help them-"

"Because I posed a threat? What if I never did? Then MiM would never have chosen anyone, you would still be alone."

Jack frowned, "Where are you going with this?"

"It depends- perhaps a trade? Or a deal of sorts. Your remaining memories in return for…a little help to destroy the remaining Guardians."

"And what? Take over the world turning it into a place of fear and darkness?" He asked, "Spare me the whole villan-y 'world domination' plan seeing as you were spouting all that only a few days ago."

Pitch smiled viciously, "Of course. The darkness and fear can wait, but I intend to get rid of North and the others as soon as possible…Tell me Jack, you aren't a Guardian, so what are you now? Are you willing to protect children with your life?"

Jack pondered uneasily on the question, "I don't know to the first question and to the second…some." He answered in what seemed an unsteady tone.

"Some? You either protect every single child or none at all."

"What does it matter to you?" Jack sniped back.

"Oh, but it does matter." As if on cue Jamie let out a cry as he thrashed about in bed, his toy lying forgotten after being flung to the floor, and still, the boy was asleep, but plagued with horrible nightmares.

"You see Jack, my plan of fear is taking place as we speak, and there are other ways to destroy the Guardians than engage in direct combat. The less children believing in them, the less resistance I have to face when I finally fight them. I've waited longer than you've been alive to get my chance, _to finally be believed in_."

* * *

The Guardians stood in the same area they had first all officially met Jack Frost. It was there he had nearly undergone the ceremony to become a Guardian, yet, now they were unsure.

"That little trouble maker!" Bunnymund cried, "What Easter? There is no Easter anymore. All we did was trust him with a task he wanted to do. A simple errand and off he goes to find his memories?" The Easter Bunny gestured wildly to North and Toothania, boomerangs in hand as if it would help relieve some of the frustration and panic he was filled with. "Doesn't he _believe_ us when we say we'll get them back along with everyone else's?!"

"Bunny," North attempted to pacify the pooka, "Perhaps it is a misunderstanding. Jack is just a boy, it could have been a lapse of judgement on his part."

"Like the blizzard of '68? Right on Easter Sunday as well! Crikey, _something_ must be done North!"

"We'll have to find Jack first," Tooth interrupted, "What if he's in trouble?"

"He went off to Pitch and safely retrieved his memories, Tooth, I hardly think he'd be in a precarious position after looking after himself for 300 years."

"Because of us," The fairy reminded him, "I feel we're missing something. Jack is a good kid. Yes, he plays pranks but I doubt he would really sell out Baby Tooth for his memories, especially to Pitch of all people."

"Tooth is right, find Jack first, then ask questions later." North added, making his way out of the room and gesturing for the two to follow him.

As the well-rounded man made off Bunnymund trailed after him apprehensively, "He could have been working with Pitch all along North, it never hurts to be too careful."

"Jack would never, Bunny," North replied merrily.

"North," Bunnymund called, all amusement gone, "He was a neutral party. Even before he decided to join us he was adamant against becoming a Guardian. We promised to help get his memories and he agreed to help us. Now that he has most likely the only thing that is bringing him to our side, who's side is he on now?"

"We cannot base everything off assumptions, while your theory is indeed valid I want to know what is happening with my own eyes and hear from Jack myself," The largest of the 3 said, accompanying it with a stern look, "That is that. Now, onto the sleigh."

He caught the ears of Bunnymund as he made to drop down a hole before giving a merry laugh and pulling the disgruntled rabbit along.

"Everyone loves the sleigh."

* * *

**Preview of Backstabbing 3:**

"So," Pitch questioned, "Who exactly are you fighting for?"

"I don't know." Jack replied, "…I don't know."

The taller man's smile sharpened to a dangerous grin, "Then, let me rephrase that Jack Frost. Who are you willing to fight for?"

Jack rose his head to look at Pitch's eerie yellow eyes, that almost seemed to glow in the gloom of the room. His gaze was resolute and strong. The next words were enunciated clearly, almost punctuated as if trying to clarify his standing.

"_Not the Guardians." _

For Pitch, victory was palatable.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried. Reviews encourage me to update, so drop one and I'll update faster!


End file.
